


Golden Calf

by cyanideinsomnia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vaginal Fingering, i don't know how to write girls getting off i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia
Summary: Lucio has a gift for Nadia. She has her own plans.
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Golden Calf

**Author's Note:**

> when I started writing this I didn't realize her room had no carpet, RIP Lucio's butt

A manic flash of gold, white and teeth greets Nadia as she steps out of the bathroom, closing the distance between them and pressing a modest-sized, ornately wrapped box in her hands with a kiss before she has the chance to speak.

“Noddy!” Lucio purred, pale eyes bright and almost adorably enthusiastic. “I have to get ready for the Masquerade but I wanted to give you something before I got swept up in all the excitement.”

“But it’s your birthday, not mine.” She didn’t bother saying the Masquerade wasn’t starting for several hours; the Count would definitely need that time.

He laughed and kissed her again, finally clearing space for her to make it back to her bed, where her clothing for the day was laid out prim and proper against smoothed sheets. She was currently wearing naught but a sheer robe unlaced and drifting open, the bare minimum of cover for Vesuvian privacy. He’d given her that, too, although thankfully less gaudy than the ring.

“Details, details. I can spoil you whenever I like. Open it~”

Tyrian eyes flicked back towards the box in her grasp, mentally preparing the necessary strategies to “misplace” this gift as well if it came to that. _ Please _ , she thought, unlacing the bow with her fingernails, feeling more than seeing him watch her as though  _ he  _ was the one opening it,  _ please be closer to the robe than the ring _ .

Nadia delicately lifted the lid from the box and peered inside, Lucio’s gaze still trained on her face, waiting for her reaction. Heat flushed her dark cheeks darker as she swiftly realized what it was.

A dildo. Gold, of course, but thankfully made of smooth lambskin instead of the actual metal, shimmering in her grasp as she reluctantly lifted it to further inspect. The shape was unmistakable - he’d had it fashioned after himself, fidelity to every curve and detail, except that its girth was at least twice his own considerable size.

Behind the glimmering phallus she could see her husband beaming proudly, as though it were the real thing she was gawking at like a young woman that had never seen a cock.

“I figured you’d get lonely while I was out mingling with my esteemed guests.” He explained, still grinning that stupid, self-satisfied grin. “It might be  _ ages _ before you see me again, you know. I’m nothing if not a thoughtful husband who knows how to tend to his wife’s needs.”

Nadia’s grip tightened a bit on the dildo at that, but she took a deep breath and smoothed her composure, ignoring her pulse pounding in her ears. “Thank you, Beloved. It’s — a bit big, though.”

“It’s fine, you can take it. Almost as big as the real thing.” Lucio winked.

And her dander was right back up, though she managed not to show it. “Of course.”

Surprisingly enough, the Count did not plop down on the bed to presumably watch her use it right then and there, but actually turned towards the door to leave. Her eyes flicked downwards, too-tight breeches concealing about as much of his ass as this robe concealed anything of her, a wicked smile of her own spreading across her lips.

“Wait a moment, darling,” The ass and the ass attached to it stopped cold at her honeysweet tone. “Don’t you want to help me break it in~?”

Nadia strode around to the opposite side of the bed, placing the box atop it to reach beneath it, producing a much larger chest of Prakran make. Inside was a plethora of items, but bronze fingers swiftly captured the thick black straps of a harness, pulling it free with a jangle of steel and leather.

Across the room she heard Lucio’s breath softly catch, clearly recognizing that sound.

With a soft hum she fitted her ‘gift’ in the center ring, cinching it tight before securing the harness around her waist, her movements unhurried - he was still standing where she left him, awkwardly half-turned towards her in a clear battle of wills between the Masquerade and the promise of sex. His pale skin was already flushed pink, but he made no move either direction.  She pulled out a small bottle of oils before shutting the lid and replacing the chest, and this time she was the one that closed the gap between them, her free arm snaking around to his crotch, leaning in to rake her teeth across his neck.

“Noddy, I— the Masquerade,” Lucio helplessly whined, arching into her touch. “I have to—”

Whatever he was going to say tapered off into a soft groan as she pressed the dildo against his ass, her strokes cruelly light on the other side. “You’ve got time, Beloved. And as you said, I may not see you again for  _ ages. _ ” 

Her grip on his cock tightened at the last word, then pulled back into featherlight teasing as he bucked his hips into it, chuckling against his neck at the dismayed whimper that resulted. He was already breathing hard, leaning back into the pressure against his ass in lieu of any better stimulation at the front, head lolling back to give her more of his throat to bite.

She shifted her lips to his ear, nibbling at the lobe before murmuring, “Do you want me to fuck you, my Count?”

A deep shudder ran through him at both the bite and the honorific, so rare to hear in her voice, especially in that tone. Her fingers returned to stroking his cock through his breeches, harder now, agonizingly slow. He was clearly struggling to say something, but the most he could manage was a swift, somewhat desperate jerk of his head in a nod.

“Of course you do. Get down on your knees.” She purred against his skin, raising goosebumps along his good arm and down his chest, loosely contained in a dress shirt.

Lucio dropped without hesitation, watching her expectantly with half-lidded eyes and a thoroughly hardened cock, an attempt at a rakish grin on his flushed features. “M’not — I don’t think I’m up to begging yet, my dear. You’re going to have to push a little harder.”

His flesh hand began to slide up her leg towards the inside of her thigh. Nadia paused to set the oils aside before aiming a hard smack for the offending digits, grinning a bit unladylike at how he hissed and pulled his hand back down to his knees. He didn’t have time to complain before she gripped a fistful of blonde hair and jerked his head forward, face pressed against the golden cock.

Something flashed in his eyes before he took it in his mouth without prompting, attending to it with reverence and care neither it nor its flesh counterpart deserved. His eyes were trained on her as his head bobbed back and forth, challenging, taunting - if this was attached to you, his eyes said,  _ you’d _ be the one on your knees. To his credit, the movements were driving some delicious friction between the strap and her clit, but not enough to warrant acrobatics.

Without warning, Nadia’s grip in his hair tightened and she jerked him further forward, hilting the cock in his throat with a startled squawk. She waited just long enough for him to catch his breath before she grabbed his head with both hands and began to fuck his mouth in earnest, something else that would likely be more enjoyable if the cock was attached, but the startled, helpless look on his beet-red face and the rising pressure against her clit was worth it.

This time when she felt his fingers sliding up her leg - a less confident, slower motion - she allowed them to finish their journey, shoving past the strap between her legs to stroke and probe at her pussy in time with the punishing thrusts. His golden hand slid underneath the back of her robe to land just above her ass, surprisingly gentle despite the points of armor pressing against her skin.

Emboldened, his fingers pressed inside of her, still following her motions, and she gasped and arched into them, only a little sorry for the resulting choked whimper as she bottomed out in his throat again. The cock was slick with his spit, soaked in it, drooling down his chin and trickling around the strap, hot, wet, disgusting. His eyes were unfocused and darkened with need, but he kept his hands on her, in her, quickening his own pace to match hers.

Warmth coiled around her abdomen, pooling inside her and spreading down her thighs, whispering of coming climax with each shift of finger and cock. She shuddered, briefly wondering if that should be the end of it - after all, there had been plenty of times where he’d gotten off when she’d been left wanting. Instead  Nadia stepped back, forcibly pulling the cock from his mouth with a wet pop, the fingers following suit as she pushed him to the cold tile floor with her heel against his chest. Lucio went down without protest, breath ragged, still a mess from his own spit and precome blossoming in his breeches.

She followed him down, pressing their mouths together in a ravenous kiss, fingernails less delicately scrabbling at his breeches than the box containing her gift. When he reached up to caress her, she pinned his hands back over his head with one of her own, nipping at his throat.

“Do you want me to fuck you, my Count?” She asked again, voice ground lower than normal by the edge of release.

“Please—”

“Beg for me,” She growled, grabbing for his cock once the pants were out of the way.

He gasped, closing his eyes to focus on regaining some semblance of language again, as well as he could while she mercilessly pumped him. “N-Nadiaaa— my beloved wife— my Prakran goddess— oh God— please— please f-fuck me—”

His simpering tapered into an animalistic whimper as she pressed the head of the slicked cock up against him, eyelids fluttering open again to watch her take him, his thighs splayed out before her like a common tavern slut. Again she considered leaving him here, high and dry - or rather, low and wet - and he arched up against hand and cock with a pathetic keen as though he could sense her deliberation.

“ _ Noddy _ —- Noddy  _ please—  _ ” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Nadia teased, reaching over to the bed for the bottle of oils.

She wouldn’t need that much considering what a mess he’d made, but preparation was preparation. She felt him shifting beneath her as he realized his arms were left unattended, and didn’t even look up from massaging the oils between his thighs.

“Did I say you could _ move _ , dear?”

Lucio froze, arms falling by his sides, golden claws scraping against the tile. 

“N-no.”

She smiled, leaning over him again for another deep kiss, gripping the crook of one elegant knee in one hand and positioning the cock again with the other, pulling that leg around her waist as she eased her way in - gently, possibly more gently than he deserved, though he still drew a pained hiss through his teeth.

“Problem?” She purred against his neck, knowing the answer.

The Count shuddered, leaning away from her, murmuring under his breath: “... s’big.”

“It’s fine, you can take it.” Nadia gently cupped his cheek to turn his face back towards her, giving her best impression of his own grin. That hand then trailed slowly downwards, from neck to chest to stomach, landing on his cock with a sharp squeeze. “Almost as big as the real thing, I think is what you said.”

Lucio’s face grew a darker shade of red, biting down on his bottom lip either due to the pain or to prevent himself from handing his beautiful executioner more rope to hang him with. Perhaps a mix of both. She liked to pretend he was capable of feeling shame.

She stroked him a few times before her grip shifted, tilting his hips up for better purchase as she slowly hilted the dildo inside him, relishing in the loud moan and deep shudder that wracked his slim frame, how his hips bucked but his arms remained pinned to his sides, claws gouging grooves in the tile. His thighs shook, clinging tightly to her waist as she began to thrust, his breath hitching every time their bodies pulled flush.

This time she could definitely feel it, grinding against the strap on the end of each thrust, building that friction back up. The trembling of his body traveled through the dildo down to her clit, added sensation encouraging the warmth to pool inside her again. It was much less gradual this time, more of relighting the kindle for a half-burned fire.

She kept her pace agonizingly slow for this reason, heedless of his desperately twitching hips, wanting to keep him here and under her control for as long as she could. She wasn’t sure how much longer she had him in such a state, already so close to breaking.

“Nn—” His attempt at another plea was swiftly devoured by her in another hungry kiss, and he pressed up into it just as hungrily, both sated and starving, greedy as ever, his hands jerking up from their place on the tiles to grab blindly at her, pressing her closer. She was too focused on trying not to drown in their kiss to consider scolding him for it, trading ragged breaths and soft whimpers until her lungs felt fit to burst.

One of her hands slid up into his hair again and yanked his head back by the nape, allowing them both a moment to breathe. Before he could try to capture her lips again she captured his throat instead, burying her teeth in soft pale flesh, likely hard enough to leave a bruise. In return his claws sunk into her back, not quite enough to break the skin but it stung.

She could feel him trying to rut his throbbing cock against her stomach, and she granted him the mercy of her other hand curling around it to stroke as her pace finally began to pick up, her clit buzzing with the friction from the strap. Her own thighs had begun to tremble, every movement of her hips and sound escaping from his throat driving her closer to the brink. 

The thought of what this might look like to an outside observer crossed her mind, unbidden - the Count at her mercy on the floor, not even granted the privilege of the bed or the chaise lounge beside, nearly sobbing as she fucks him— Lucio himself interrupted her reverie with a guttural cry, violently jerking up against her hand and the cock buried inside him as he came, a jut of heat and wetness seeping between them.

Fortunately she followed shortly after, stifling her own moan into the red welts across his neck as a harsh wave of pleasure surged through her, twice as strong due to her earlier denial. The involuntary juddering of her thighs shifted the cock still hilted inside her husband, and he flinched and whimpered, oversensitive.

For a long moment they remained joined like that, breathing hard against each other. 

Nadia waited until the roar of her pulse in her ears had begun to die down before slowly beginning to extricate herself, pausing a moment as Lucio’s involuntary clenching kept it in place, rising to her feet once free. 

He remained splayed on the floor, grey eyes unfocused and half-blind in ecstasy but trying to watch her regardless. Sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows behind her bed dappled him and the shine of his own cum with brilliant colors, mesmerizing in afterglow.

She glanced down at her own middle, nose wrinkling in disgust as she noted the matching translucent sheen. “I  _ just _ bathed.”

Lucio’s lips twitched into a dreamy little smirk, propping himself up on his elbows but otherwise making no attempt to rise. 

“... you know, I’m not sure how well it’ll do in a bath.” He drawled. “Maybe we should test that, next.”


End file.
